inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:InazumaFan
You're birthday is just like mine but then 25 february :D Welcome Hi, welcome to Inazuma Eleven Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:InazumaFan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- AdventureWriter28 (Talk) 08:03, January 2, 2011 Happy New Year Happy new year too :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 08:07, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: Yu Tendo Yes, he is Yu Tendo, i was planning to help the wiki which suplies information about beybley but i found two wikis that are both active, beyblade wiki and metal fight beyblade wiki so i don't know where to help. I find that matal fight beyblade is interesting :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 12:12, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Fanfic Id like to help but im busy at other wiki's.... im sorry.. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 14:11, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Posting my Collaboration FanFiction Heya! I just wanted to stop by and say hi! So... would anyone be inconvenienced if I wrote everything here? I mean... mine is unbearably ''too long ''compared to everything else here. REALLY. *sigh* Ai no Chikara + Hiro-tan LOVE My Collaboration FanFiction + Comment Reply Hontou desu ka!! If you guys are really up to it, this means I'm going to have to put up separate pages for each chapter, since if I pose everything in one... well, that'd be chaotic and stupid of me. =D But really, thanks a LOT! Also, is the drawing really that nice! Hehe, thank you!!! >>And I'm going to have to ask someone to delete the old MegumiNikkouDesign.png file, since the png version of the revised pic won't upload for some reason, so I couldn't overwrite the old file. Eh... I forgot who the admins here were. AdventureWriter28 and...? Ai no Chikara + Hiro-tan LOVE Adminship Just wondering....want to be an admin here? I can't always be around here to watch over here so would you like to be an admin here? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 04:43, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Comment Reply Re: Inazuma Fan: "Wow, nice one!" Sankyuu!! Please tell me if I got any typographical errors or there is something you didn't get, okie? ラブしてる~ '' ''（●ゝω・）ﾉ【I love you☆】 '' Ai no Chikara + Hiro-tan LOVE '''16:37PHT' ~~ Very hectic. I'm being piled up with lots of presentations and terminal projects already. @_@ xDD You? お元気ですか? '' ''（●ゝω・）ﾉ【Daijoubu☆】 '' Ai no Chikara + Hiro-tan LOVE '''16:56 PHT' ~~ I think I know how you feel. Our MAPEH+COMPUTER and TLE teacher''s suck. EUREKA = DX Well, my life is making me want to kill myself. Haha, joke. But really, being a 3rd year student when you're 13 is stupid. Who does that? xD This is what I get for skipping Preparatory... (My Prep teachers thought I was smart enough to be accelerated. Guess not. xD)'' (*+_+)【Magomago☆】 '' Ai no Chikara + Hiro-tan LOVE '''17:09 PHT' ---- Comment Reply V2 Hey! To your reply... what - or WHO - do you think she's referring to? 【ウィンク☆】Anyways, I hope you freaking enjoyed it, since it was only half of the original chapter. Long stories are always neglected, like my mentor said, so we decided to cut everything in half. ねえ、お元気ですか? 元気です? （●ゝω・）ﾉ 【私大丈夫だ~っ!】 『愛』ひろたん ~ Show me your brave heart! 11:50, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Added Category I'm sorry if I'm butting in. xD I know it's wrong to edit someone else's fanfiction. I just really had to... Uh... *bows* I added the FanFiction Category ''to your "The Slider Saga Chapter 2". ''I'm sorry!!!! User: アー ユー レディー? ☆ Talk: チェック イット ハート! ☆ Blog: さあ、レッツ ダンス 13:23, July 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hontou??? Yattaaaaa!! Yokatta nee. User: アー ユー レディー? ☆ Talk: チェック イット ハート! ☆ Blog: さあ、レッツ ダンス 13:39, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Reply Yo, senpai! I just wanted to make some various replies on two of your latest comments. :3 Slider Saga Chapter 3 That was a little short, senpai. I wish there were more. I mean, it seemed lacking... or maybe I'm just too demanding with details. Shuuuuuu~ Moments in Time ~Main Page~ Hm, makes sense. But it would be a little confusing, since I put links in the pictures. Although... now that I think about it ten seconds later, it would make sense. The only problem is I still don't have Chapter Two ANYWAYS. HAHAHAHAHA. Wait, why am I laughing? o.O Hehe, okie. Anyways, I kinda have a question. Is it okay to edit another user's page here...? Not in the minor instance where you just add a category, but let's say you add an OC of yours to their team? Is that alright? ---- No, haha, I meant let's say someone edited my Rekindled Memories page and stuff... and say they added a character of their own that I never really knew about. That's not right, right? :/ Yeah, actually. Though the rain isn't too bad, and we're lucky enough to live somewhere (Las Pinas City, actually) where floods are rare. ---- Hn~ alright. I was just kinda surprised someone actually did that... I mean, I don't see other people editing someone else's fanficion elsewhere, right? Hn~~ ---- Well... uh, I've acted ahead and left two messages on his talk page and left a wall post on his Facebook account - I knew that name sounded familiar. He's a friend of mine on Facebook. ---- Alrightie... Wait, you go to school in the afternoon? o.O Anyways, good luck. :))) ---- Okie dokie. I don't like being an underaged highschool student. Orz. RaiShuuya10 User: アーユーレディー? ☆ Talk: チェックイットハート! ☆ Blog: さあ、レッツダンス Re:Rollback I gave you rollback rights, hope you revert vandalism that you see :) --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 04:23, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Navigation Box I see you've used the Navigation template. :)))) User: アー ユー レディー? ☆ Talk: チェック イット ハート! ☆ Blog: さあ、レッツ ダンス 10:19, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: Navbox_1a Really? As for me, I was screening through bulbapedia and got inspired by all their Navbox and PrevNext templates and the way they organize their site. I had to recover my old account there... xD Also, it took a long time to change all those html markups into wikia-compatible ones. Orz. Glad to know you found them helpful. :DDD I'm working on an Eclipse-specific version with my own design... but that'll take some time orz. Anyways, glad I helped. :)))) PS. I think it would be better to name your templates as: Template:Navbox/custometemplatenamelikeInazumaFanCharacterBox. I plan to do the same with my templates to avoid category and sorting confusion... as soon as I can use the laptop again. How I hate examination week! User: アー ユー レディー? | Haru ☆ Talk: チェック イット ハート! | wo ☆ Blog: さあ、レッツ ダンス | matenakute It can be seen when checking the history of a page in the recent wiki activity. It says (rollback). --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 09:28, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Rollback Buddies Looks like it. xD Though to be honest, I'm entirely not sure what to do with it right now. ^^;; I know how to use it... just not when to use it. xD Ah well, I'll find out eventually as soon as exams are done :3 Anyways, how's school for you? I still don't want to take the NCAEs!!!!!! ToT ~Itsu no hika mou ichido~ User: アー ユー レディー? ☆ Talk: チェック イット ハート! ☆ Blog: さあ、レッツ ダンス 14:26, August 12, 2011 (UTC) THE SKETCHBOOK~~!!!!! HIROSHI TADA FTW~! ''~smile days~'' の ライザ 08:36, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Animaxthingy DONE!!! :))) ''~smile days~'' の ライザ 09:21, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Voted for the winner of the band-forming search, SKET Dance's The Sketchbook Project: The Sketchbook. The song I'd like them to perform would be Michi, opening two of SKET Dance~ 『 ライザ•Ν•しもの』[[User_talk:RaiShuuya10| smile days ]] REPLY Your reply to Tengoku no Umi. Be my guest! ^^ 『 ライザ•Ν•しもの』[[User_talk:RaiShuuya10|〜 smile days〜]] [http://www.fanfiction.net/u/2078521/| 〜 14 December 2011, 11:11〜 ]11:11, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Just to inform you..... Someone has vandalised your page: Tsuzuki Academy.I dont know who though....I'm still trying to find out who it is.....In the mean time, you need to get this sorted please. Thanks.... Best Wishes, Kotoni~x Kotoni~x 11:52, April 9, 2012 (UTC) From Akuji-san Wb i see that you've never met me before so i'm gonna introduce myself My name is Akuji-san i have my fanmade team called The Blue Flames i have a fanmade character called Akuji Tsukiakari I have a fanmade hissatsu's called Alpha Strike and God Hand Tiger Fist I Have Fanmade keshin's called Atomikkuh AngelFalco and the evolved version called Atomikkuh Dragon Ace And btw have a fanfics called : The Blue Flames Chapters and Event The Blue Flames vs Black Hawks Akuji-san 15:02, May 1, 2012 (UTC)Akuji-san is the BOMBAkuji-san 15:02, May 1, 2012 (UTC) From Akuji-san (Again) Btw if you are online come to chat :)